


Daddy And Papa

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Steve's and Tony's son from the future, Superfamily, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il che, lo riportava al punto: chi era quel marmocchio che aveva invaso il suo laboratorio urlando “papà” e sembrava tanto a suo agio con ciò che lo circondava?<br/>Tony non ne aveva idea e in realtà non sapeva neppure quanto volesse saperne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy And Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Note autore  
> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).   
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi. Inoltre, l'event durante il quale son state scritte era diviso in giornate a tema quindi volevo postarle specificandolo ed insieme al banner del tema stesso.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

Scritta durante la giornata dedicata all'UST

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=de4i78)

 

_**Daddy And Papa** _

  
_Prompt: Stony, Steve e Tony sono come al solito a guardarsi negli occhi, ma questa volta stanno per andare oltre al semplice sguardo, all'improvviso, prima che riescano a baciarsi entra un ragazzino nella stanza che chiama Tony "papà"._   
  


Tony fissava il marmocchio seduto su uno dei suoi tavoli da lavoro; stava mangiando con gusto un gelato, che era colato non solo sul pavimento e sulle mani del bimbo, ma anche sulla sua faccia e sui suoi vestiti. Forse non era stata una buona idea quella del gelato, della patatine sarebbero state una soluzione migliore. O forse delle chicken nuggets! Tutti i bambini le amavano. O almeno, Tony credeva fosse così; forse l'aveva letto o sentito da qualche parte.

Non era un esperto di bambini. Il che, lo riportava al punto: chi era quel marmocchio che aveva invaso il suo laboratorio urlando “papà” e sembrava tanto a suo agio con ciò che lo circondava?

Tony non ne aveva idea e in realtà non sapeva neppure quanto volesse saperne. Bruce, a cui invece la cosa interessava parecchio, aveva fatto un prelievo di sangue al bimbo ed era tornato nel proprio laboratorio per fare delle analisi. Aveva anche una provetta del sangue di Tony. Perchè il bambino gli somigliava. In modo preoccupante. Ma questa cosa non aveva alcun senso, Tony aveva una certa età e considerate le sue scelte di vita, fare un figlio non era una priorità; se davvero, come Bruce supponeva, il bimbo proveniva dal futuro... Non aveva senso. Okay, JARVIS aveva registrato un qualche tipo di disturbo dello spazio tempo, ma...  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da JARVIS che lo avvertì che Steve stava scendendo al laboratorio. Tony entrò nel panico e pensò a cosa fare col bimbo, quindi optò per l'intercettare Steve.

“JARVIS, avvertilo che sto salendo e rimandalo nella sala comune, grazie. E prepara del caffè, ne avrò bisogno.”  
“Sarà fatto, signore.”

Tony sospirò sollevato, poi si rivolse finalmente al bimbo.  
“Ehm, io dovrei salire un attimo a parlare con qualcuno. Puoi restare qui a giocare con i robot per qualche minuto?” domandò, non sapendo bene cosa dire.

“Posso giocare a palla con Dummy?” esclamò il bimbo, intento a finire il gelato. Uh, strano, il bambino sapeva di come a Dummy piacesse giocare con le palline da tennis.

“Certo, vado a prenderti un paio di-” stava dicendo.

“So dove sono le palline, papà!” esclamò il bimbo mettendo per un istante un piccolo broncio.

Oh beh, se era convinto lui. Tony sospirò e uscì dal laboratorio, chiedendo a JARVIS di avvisarlo se succedeva qualcosa.

Una volta raggiunta il salotto, Tony trovò Steve seduto sul divano, la tazza di caffè per Tony poggiata sul tavolino lì di fronte.

“Caffè!” esclamò afferrando la tazza e sedendosi, prendendo un lungo sorso prima di voltarsi verso Steve, che lo stava osservando con quel suo piccolo sorriso felice che ogni tanto Tony gli vedeva comparire sulle labbra. Era una delle cose che preferiva di Steve: quando era rilassato e felice. Gli dispiaceva parecchio dover rompere quella tranquillità, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Chissà per quanto tempo suo figlio sarebbe rimasto... Gosh, faceva ancora così strano pensare una cosa simile.

Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Qualcosa non va?”

Tony scrollò le spalle e poggiò la tazza sul tavolino, prima di sedersi meglio sul divano, una gamba ancora poggiata a terra, l'altra piegata sotto la prima, il busto rivolto verso Steve e un braccio poggiato allo schienale.

“Il solito. Più o meno. Ma che succedano cose bizzarre è la nostra normalità, no? Quindi... Nulla che possa portare alla fine del mondo, per una volta.”

Steve sorrise. “Tony, non stai rispondendo alla domanda.”

“Va tutto bene, Steve, davvero, nulla di cui preoccuparsi.” sospirò Stark abbandonando la testa contro il braccio poggiato sullo schienale. Voleva solo godersi ancora un istante di pace e non stava mentendo, solo rimandando per qualche altro minuto.

Il Capitano, ancora seduto composto, si girò un po' di più verso di lui e gli poggiò una mano sull'avambraccio. “Nulla di cui preoccuparsi non significa nulla, Tony.” disse solo fissandolo negli occhi.

Rimasero a fissarsi in quel modo a lungo, Tony improvvisamente consapevole di quanto lui e Steve fossero vicini. Non sapeva se fosse solo una sua impressione o addirittura un suo proiettare propri sentimenti sul Capitano, ma nelle ultime settimane gli sembrava di percepire una certa tensione tra loro; e non di quella negativa che c'era stata nei primi tempi, no, somigliava a quello che c'era stato anni prima tra lui e Pepper mentre ballavano, quando Tony era da poco tornato da... Non voleva pensarci, non quando Steve lo stava fissando a quel modo, non quando aveva iniziato a sporgersi verso di lui per-

“Tony, dovrei parti di una cos-” esclamò Bruce, gli occhi ancora fissi sul tablet mentre usciva dall'ascensore. “Oh.” disse solo quando notò Tony e Steve seduti sul divano, quest'ultimo ancora molto vicino al viso di Tony che era ora nascosto contro il proprio avambraccio.

A rovinare ancora di più la situazione, fu l'entrata in scena del marmocchio, che sbucò dalle scale e si avvicinò al divano correndo e urlando “papà, papà!”. Tony si aspettava che il bimbo gli sarebbe salito in braccio, invece il piccoletto si era schiantato contro le gambe di Steve e aveva appoggiato la testa sul suo grembo.

Ancora col cervello in tilt, Tony si voltò verso Bruce, ignorando Steve che si era trasformato in una statua di sale.

“Ehm, Tony.”  
“No, non dirlo, Bruce, solo. Non farlo.”


End file.
